just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2018/Beta Elements
Modified or unreleased content for Just Dance 2018. Content includes official images, screenshots from videos, content from files within the game (or any other sources) that are not present in the game itself, concept art, images from official products, and content within the game that does not reflect the final product of said content. Note that all info listed is subjective; some elements while changed, may not appear to be intended for consideration. Unused Songs *Sax by Fleur East. The dancer in the middle appeared in some promotional media, but the song was eventually removed. **It was later added into the Just Dance Unlimited service and Just Dance Now. Cover Art *An image of a compilation of covers shows various styles that were in consideration for the game's cover. **The covers also feature various songs not included in the game itself, including One Dance by Drake, NO by Meghan Trainor, and I Got You by Bebe Rexha. These appear to be placeholder titles and not actual songs in the plan, as Let Me Love You and HandClap, two songs already in the series, appear on the covers as well. Avatars *Avatars for Better Call The Handyman and El Sabor Del Ritmo were made, but not released. As both are Double Rumble choreographies, it is possible that all were intended to have an avatar. Kids Modes Features *Other ratings, "OOH", "POW", "YEEHAW", and "YIPPEE", were in consideration for the Kids Mode. They were ultimately not added. *Some songs were planned to be in the Kids Mode along with the Just Dance mode, but they were removed **Bubble Pop! (Bubblegum Version) **Carmen (Ouverture) **In The Hall Of The Pixel King **Instruction **Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie **Love Is All **Love Ward **Shape Of You ***All of the songs, aside from Instruction, Love Is All, and Shape Of You, had icons stylized for the Kids Mode. Instruction and Shape Of You have icons, but they are placeholders with "KIDS" plastered on top of them. ***Love Is All was featured in a trailer for the Kids Mode *The ability to choose any avatar for the Kids Mode was available. Now it restricts to whatever dancer the players are mimicking. *A White Star was made, but it was omitted. The white star is a different one to the one that appears when the gold stars transition into rainbow stars Carmen(Ouverture)Kids.png|Kids Icon for Carmen (Ouverture) ("carmen_cover_online_kids") InTheHallOfThePixelKingKids.png|Kids Icon for In The Hall Of The Pixel King ("8bitretake_cover_online_kids") ItsyBitsyTeenieWeenieKids.png|Kids Icon for Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie ("itsybitsyretake_cover_online_kids") InstructionKids.png|Unfinished Kids Icon for Instruction ("instruction_cover_online_kids") LoveWardKids.png|Kids Icon for Love Ward ("loveward_cover_online_kids") ShapeOfYouKids.png|Unfinished Kids Icon for Shape Of You ("shapeofyou_cover_online_kids") LoveIsAllKidsMode.png|Love Is All in Kids Mode KidsModeAvatars.png|Different Avatars in Kids Mode KidsStarWhite.png|Unused White Star for the Kids Mode ("star_kids_white") Altered Dancers Outlines *Bubble Pop! (Green-Pink) *Fearless Pirate (Blue-Orange) *Fight Club (Blue-Yellow) *Naughty Girl (Gold-Blue) Gloves *Chantaje (Right Dancer, Pink-Purple) *John Wayne (Orange-Purple) Other *24K Magic - Anything that is green was originally pink, and anything bronze was originally green. *All You Gotta Do - A version with the dancer in cooler based colors was in consideration. Since the dancer changes colors during the routine, it is unknown if that was the main base or the alternate base. **The version still appears in a promotional image that is also used for a start up screen in some versions *Bad Liar - Colored with purple hair, a pink vest, and a blue top. *Bubble Pop! **The dancer on the left had green shoes, a dark blue skirt, what appears to be a pink-blue top, and a green bow **The dancer in the middle reversed the colors of her dress: the dots were green and the base was pink. Their leggings were also a darker blue **The dancer on the right had the same transformation as the dancer in the middle did with her dress, only it applies to her socks. It was also sporting a green top and purple hair, both changed pink. The colors seemed to overlay on one another, but judging from the look, it appears to be an error and not a consideration. *Fearless Pirate - Concept ideas included a bandana on top of the head and the sword, varying in styles, being on the right side instead of the left side. Another image, in color, featured the dancer in red striped pants. The final version features an alternating scheme of yellow and red striped pants. *Fight Club - Colored with darker hair and a tan coat. *Instruction - The song originally had a different appearance for the dancer, primarily seen in dreadlocks than a short wavy bob. Its final hairstyle had different shades of pink being used before settling on the shade used in the final version. *John Wayne - The dancer was featured in a modified version of the final cut. Most notably, its hair was blue instead of pink. **This color scheme can be seen in the Just Dance Controller App inside the Just Dance Mode icon and in some loading screens for the game. *Kissing Strangers - Colored primarily blue and red over pink and yellow. **These iterations appears as stickers in the game. These are also the iterations seen during production. **It is unknown if they were going to be recolored later, or if they were actually going to use those palettes for the dancers. *Love Ward - The dancer on the left had a brighter orange top *Magic Halloween - Concept ideas for the dancer on the right included hair colors of green, blonde, and blue, and socks that matched colors *Naughty Girl - The dancer was going to be darkened in some parts. In the end, the same lighting was kept throughout the entire performance. Her top was also green instead of blue. *New Face - The dancer in the middle had a purple base top instead of a pink base top. The base of the glasses was also different, going from gold to purple. *Shape Of You - Colored with black hair, a blue jacket, and a red top, similar to its appearance during production. **The only existence of it appears in the original avatar. It is unknown if the avatar was just a base to recolor it, or if it was actually going to be that color palette for the dancer. *Slumber Party - The second dancer had a blue collar. The final release has a gold collar. *Swish Swish **The first dancer from was going to wear high heels. This was changed to converse. **The fourth dancer from Swish Swish was going to have a lighter hair color, pink feathers, and a black hat. This was changed to a darker hair color, green feathers, and a purple hat. *Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) **The Kids Version had a purple dress on instead of the multi colored dress used in the release 24KMagicPreGameplay.png|24K Magic outfits BadLiarAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Original design of Bad Liar, via unreleased avatar BubblePop!ConceptArt.png|Bubble Pop! with different outfit colors FearlessPirateConceptArt.png|Concept art for the dancer from Fearless Pirate FightClubAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Original design of Fight Club, via avatar seen in the old version InstructionAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Original design of Instruction, via avatar seen in the old version Theme4Sticker8.png|Possible original color palette of the dancer on the left from Kissing Strangers Theme4Sticker9.png|Possible original color palette of the dancer on the right from Kissing Strangers KissingStrangersProduction.png|Kissing Strangers production for reference MagicHalloweenConceptArt.png|Concept art for the right dancer from Magic Halloween NaughtyGirlPreGameplay1.png|Green top, gold outline on the Classic Version of Naughty Girl NaughtyGirlPreGameplay2.png|Classic Version of Naughty Girl darkened, main empire brighter NewFaceMiddleDancerAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Original design of the middle dancer from New Face, via avatar seen in the old version ShapeOfYouAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Avatar of Shape Of You seen in the old version, possibly original color palette for the dancer ShapeOfYouProduction.png|Shape Of You production for reference SwishSwish4thDancerAvatarStickerOriginal.png|Original design of the fourth dancer from Swish Swish, via avatar seen in the old version SwishSwishProduction.png|Swish Swish production with the switch from high heels (Top) to converse (Bottom) WakaWaka(ThisTimeForAfrica)KidsConceptArt.png|Dancer from the Kids Version of Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) in a purple dress Choreography Settings *All You Gotta Do - Many other dancers from songs were in consideration to be in the background **Another One Bites The Dust **Bubble Pop! **Daddy Cool **Footloose **Love Ward **Make It Jingle **Sax *All of the dancers appear doing their choreographies and/or appear in poses used for promotion, so it is unknown if they were truly planned or were just used for concept. **The dancer from Daddy Cool did make it into the final version, but they used its appearance from The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) **For the ones that did make it, the spheres they are on are relatively the same, aside from minute things such as the palm tree being smaller on the sphere Got That is on ***Aside from the dancers, the setting itself was darker in color *Automaton - Overall, slight changes were made to the setting. Some of the more notable changes included the robotics arms being partially blocked and the removal of some projection that were eventually used in the final cut. A different projection where the dancer is faced towards the screen ended up being removed. *Boom Boom - The dancers were zoomed out far at one point. There were three moons present, the concept of the augmented building was going to be an actual building, and the far away building was less jagged. *Bubble Pop! - The basic concept of some of the locations remained the same, but the appearance of it, such as the angle of the dispenser and the overall color layout, changed. A possible pink area was going to be in place, but it is unknown if that is a model for a final area or an area scrapped altogether. *Daddy Cool - Ideas for the setting included the addition of strobe lights and the trumpet playing jaguar facing forward instead of to the side *Despacito - While most of the ideas were present, aside from two parked bicycles that were removed (one being parked on a barrel, which was also removed) various changes were made from them, such as the yellow line being less aligned from the two roads it is on and the paper stripes being shifted in different positions. **The dancers themselves were darkened at one point, but the effect was removed in the final version *Dharma - Concept art reveals slight changes to the final concept, including a different filler for the silhouetted dancers and a gold version of the basic idea of the setting. *Footloose - The tiles on the floor were to have been lit with different colored lights. They also would have been lit in a checkerboard fashion. *John Wayne - The setting appeared more dusty and had less emphasis on the use of the color pink. *Naughty Girl - A slight variation of the main empire was made, featuring simpler designs on the small columns, and an additional small column on each side of the empire. The main empire itself emitted more light, but in the end it was taken back a bit. The initial room was also more open, revealing buildings that can be seen far back. *Side To Side - The world the dancer was in had a sky that was a brighter purple from the one in the final cut *Swish Swish - The intent of the setting was to be located on a stage than at an art gallery-esque room. *Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Version) **The cougars and the deer were placed in different positions. One of the cougars also appeared to be slightly altered **Some of the birds appeared to have circled the dancer at one part. The same part appeared to lack the appearance of the insects AutomatonConceptArt.png|Automaton Concept Art AutomatonConceptArt2.png|Automaton Concept Art AutomatonConceptArt3.png|Automaton Concept Art BoomBoomConceptArt.png|Boom Boom Concept Art BubblePop!PreGameplay.png|Bubble Pop! in a pink setting that was either removed or altered DaddyCoolConceptArt.png|Daddy Cool Concept Art DespacitoConceptArt.png|Despacito Concept Art DharmaConceptArt.png|Dharma Concept Art NaughtyGirlConceptArt.png|Naughty Girl Concept Art NaughtyGirlConceptArt2.png|Naughty Girl Concept Art SwishSwishConceptArt.png|Swish Swish Concept Art of ideas of a stage for the setting Other *The dancers that were seen when one scrolled over the Just Dance Mode featured the dancer on the right from the Classic Version of 24K Magic, the dancer on the right from the Classic Version of Bubble Pop!, and the third dancer from the Classic Version of Another One Bites The Dust. There is also a faded version of some of the dancers at the top, and the loading screen with the dancers was not present. **The final version features the dancer from All You Gotta Do and the dancer from the Classic Version of Side To Side, and there are sparkles at the top where the fade was. The icon for it was also replaced the 24K Magic dancer with the All You Gotta Do dancer. ***The dancer for the Classic Version of John Wayne was altered to fit the color scheme used in the final version. ***The dancer for the Classic Version of Automaton was moved over to where the third dancer from the Classic Version of Another One Bites The Dust was. ****Both dancers reversed positions ***It is unknown if the left dancer from Love Ward was still moving around the group like the final version shows. ***A mixture of the two versions can be seen when a player uses their phone as a controller *The dancer on the left from Magic Halloween was shown looking to the left. This was reversed in the final version. *When scrolling through the menu, there was no pop out when one would scroll through the Kids Mode or the World Dance Floor. This was due to these features not being available at the time. *The ending of the Classic Version of Bubble Pop! silhouetted at the end. In the final version, they can be still be seen fully. JustDance2018PreMenu2.png|The user TheFairyDina showing a video of the menu before release. The Magic Halloween dancer is in reverse, and the 24K Magic Dancer is in place of the All You Gotta Do dancer JustDance2018PreMenu.png|The user TheFairyDina showing off the menu before final release. The original pop out of the Just Dance mode with different dancers, as well as the original palette of the John Wayne dancer